Dudley Dursley's Future
by Sienna Logan
Summary: I've always wondered what happened to Dudley after D.H so - Dudley meets an odd girl called Art and her sister Vola, and they both seem to use the terms "muggle" and know the leaky cauldron. Rated T- just in case! MORE TO COME SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling, and I DON'T own Harry Potter, or the term Muggle, and I'm not making any money from this, but the charaters Art and Vola are of my OWN creation!**

**_Just a few interesting notes for you to remember _**

_This story is in about September, two years after DH_

_Luna is another name for Artemis so that's why Art has a "few" odd qualities, like Luna Lovegood_

_Volupta was the name of the daughter of Cupid and Psyche in Greek Mythology. Psyche was the most beautiful mortal on earth, until she became immortal. _

_Review PLEASE! This is my first proper fan-fic! _

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Dudley had lost weight, and he could feel lighter, thinner, _better_, as he walked along a packed Oxford Street. He'd changed since his obese teenage years – he tried to think of himself by his middle name Anthony, a reformed person, instead of Diddy-kins, the school bully. Now a healthy weight, his fat had turned to muscle, and he was starting out his new job – he'd been accepted into working at a well-known comic book store, while he worked on writing his own comic, after 2 years of art school. He'd discovered designing and sketching when he had to find other ways of entertaining himself, instead of TV and Playstation, while his cousin Harry saved the world, or whatever it was he did. All Dudley knew was that life was safe "for now" and he had sent his cousin a card for his 20th birthday last month.

While he had been thinking about all this, a girl with bubblegum pink hair pushed her way past him. He wouldn't have noticed her but he noticed she had a giant gold coin on her neck, like a giant pound coin, only it had a few weird inscriptions on the coin. However, the "medallion" was not the only strange thing about her clothes. She was wearing bright pink hotpants that clashed with her hair, and a fluffy blue jumper. He wasn't the only one to notice. A group of uni students in skinny jeans and hoodies noticed too, and were falling about laughing, except one, who had blonde hair, and was just shaking her head. Dudley wondered if she knew the girl for a moment, but he soon forgot about her, as the girl with the bubblegum hair flicked an annoyed look at the blonde with her shocking violet eyes. She turned right at Great Chapel Street, and out of pure curiosity, he decided to follow her. He didn't have to be at the store until three, and it was now one-thirty. There was something about her that seemed odd, apart from her dress sense of course.

She kept on walking down the street until she saw a pub, and she suddenly went inside the pub, while Dudley made sure he wasn't seen. She came out of the pub with a puzzled expression, and asked a man sitting with his friends outside the pub "Excuse me, do you know where the Leaky Cauldron pub is?"She paused as the man was looking a bit confused. If she could see Dudley, he had a slightly confused expression too, as he knew the name, but he didn't know where he knew it from. "I know it's round here somewhere, but I don't quite know where it is. It's got a barman named Tom and-"she paused here again because the man suddenly stood up.

"Allllll-right, love. I dun-noo where yer precious Leapy Cold Run is buuuut! I doo knowsss where I live. Wouuld ya wanna ccommmme with MEEEEEEEEEEEE?" The man was obviously extremely drunk, and the girl seemed to realise that as she then said:

"Erm, no thank you. I really have to get going - NOW!" She shouted the last part as the man had now grabbed her arm. Her other arm was sort of sliding into her pocket, but whatever was in there wouldn't be too helpful. Without thinking, Dudley rushed in and punched the man in the face and on the hit of pain, he let go of the girl's arm. He pulled her and told her; "RUN!" as the drunk man's friends where now standing up and looking like they wanted a fight. We rushed into Diadem Close, as the group of men continued down Great Chapel Street.

"Those boxing things have really come in to handy, I guess," Said Dudley, trying to make a joke, and start the convocation. But he didn't really have to:

"Thanks! I don't know how to repay you! You don't know where the Leaky Cauldron is by the way?" She said all this in a rushed and odd manner, but Dudley was starting to think that there wasn't a single part of her that wasn't odd. But surprisingly, he didn't mind. With Harry, he used to be so opposed to his ways, but with this girl, he just- he just didn't mind!

"Err, no sorry."

"That's okay. What's your name?"

He was going to say Dudley, but then he thought she should know him as Anthony, but the girl interrupted him, so the sentence ended up as "Dud-Ant-"

"So Dud-Ant, that's an odd name, then again I can't talk can I! I mean my name isn't exactly common is it? Oh yeah, silly me! I forgot to tell you my name, it's-"

"ART! ARTEMIS WINTERS! What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was the blonde girl from before. "I told you to meet me there, but did you –no! You had to go get yourself into a situation, like Art always does, so I can get you out, as the good big sister Vola always does! If you didn't make yourself stand out, maybe I could have been with _seen_ with you!! And - who the hell are you?" She said noticing Dudley now.

"Shut up _Volupta_. He's Dud-Ant, he erm, helped me out with those drunken men!" blurted out Art happily, leaping in front of Vola. Vola's deep blue eyes stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, it's Dudley. Anthony's my middle name."

"Whatever," said Vola, pulling Art along, "Art needs to go now! She has, err, work to do. C'mon Art!"

"Thank you Dud-Ant!" as Art proceeded down to road towards an indie record shop and bookstore that looked like they hadn't had customers in years, as the record shop still had a poster saying "THE BEATLES ARE COMING TO LONDON NEXT WEEK!"

Dudley smiled to himself as he walked away, but he had a feeling that he heard Vola say:

"For god's sake Art! He's a muggle, and you had your wand in your pocket! What did you think you were going to do with it?" At the words muggle, Dudley snapped back round again, but when he did, he thought he saw Art and Vola go into a grubby looking place, but when he blinked, they were gone.

* * *

**Soo...what did you think? All you HP fans will know where Art and Vola went! If I get a few reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I got two really nice reviews, so here this is! **

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K Rowling, and I DON'T own Harry Potter, or the term Muggle, and I'm not making any money from this, but the charaters Art, Vola, and Rhea are of my OWN creation!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Art was lying on the floor of a dusky and bare room, flicking through the latest issue of Vogue, deciding which new hairstyle she wanted. At that moment, it was a choice between Agyness Dean and Daisy Lowe. Art went for Agyness. She paused for a moment in an odd position, as if she was trying to remember something. After a few seconds, her hair was short and a bit punky, but she still had her pink hair, and her eyes were a honey-brownish colour.

"Art! Will you stop messing around with your hair! Come and give me a hand!" Grudgingly, Art got up and went towards her sister. Vola was attempting to get a signal on the Wizarding Wireless Network, but wasn't getting any signals.

"Damn it! Why didn't we stay at the Leaky Cauldron, instead of the Muggle – what is it again? B & B? What the hell does that stand for anyway?" Vola seemed to be talking more to herself, than to Art. Art, being Art of course, got bored while her sister was ranting on and on so she decided to give the dresser, on which the Wireless was placed on, a good knock of the fist.

**BOOM!**

"ART! What are you –? " She stopped as the W.W.N suddenly started working.

"No need to thank me, sis" said Art, returning to her area on the ground, "of course, if you wanted to you could –?" At that moment Art was shushed, and she went back to reading her Vogue.

" – and George Weasley, of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fame, has married Angelina Johnson. Everyone here hopes that the couple have a most happy future together," blasted out the Wireless, "and now for more Celestina Warbeck!"

"Oh Katie told me about that," said Vola, as Celestina's latest song started, "Katie? Katie Bell? Honestly, you must remember her!" as Art replied with a blank face.

"Err, nope. I was only with you at Hogwarts for a year. I can't really remember anyone. I tried to forget most of it," said Art, and after she got a disapproving look from Vola, she continued saying, "Look Vola. You know I _had_ to go after you-know-what happened cause of you-know-who, and I didn't really enjoy it that much. I preferred it when Rhea taught us at home, just the two of us. And you know the night with the Battle and such and such, I wasn't there for it, but you were. And afterwards, Rhea insisted I stay on at Hogwarts."

"Art – that was the worst explanation in the history of worst explanations. Also, stop calling her Rhea – she's our mother you know!"

"Rhea doesn't mind me calling her Rhea," said Art, rather indignantly, "and you know what Vola, you can piss off! You made me go away from Dud-Ant! He was nice, even if he was a muggle."

"Who's a muggle?"

"What the – Rhea!" Art and Vola ran up to their mother, and gave her a hug

"There was this muggle that I met yesterday, and he was called Dud-Ant, and he was really nice, and saved me from these drunken men," said Art, with all the irritation of a younger sister.

"Art – a) I believe his name was Dudley and, b) you could have saved yourself if you wanted to, since you had your wand in your pocket," replied Vola, with all the dignity of an older sister.

"Okay, girls okay! Calm down! I left for one day, and this is what happens! I want to meet this "Dud-Ant" person."

"You're not going to find him, you know. There are alot of muggles in London."

"Ah, but that is where I beg to differ – I saw his work ID card in his shirt pocket. His last name's Dursley, and he works at the Retro-Ville Comic Bookstore," said Art, flashing an innocent smile at Vola, who replied with a moody glare.

"How did you – on the other hand, I don't want to know. Okay, I'll go talk to him, and – oh Art! Don't worry! I'm not going to embarrass my little girl!" since, Art had sent her mother a look of outrage.

"I am not a little girl! I'm 18! And anyway, let's go. And Vola can't come," said Art.

"Don't worry; I don't want to come any way,"

"I guess that settles that," said Rhea, "come on Art!"


	3. Chapter 3

**TA-DA! Here it is! Review please!**

**A/N: I won't be updating everyday. I'd rather write one really good 1,000 word chapter in a few days, than one really crap 2,500 word chapter a day. Quality than Quantity! Lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At a deserted street, at nine-thirty in the morning, a young man was hovering by a bookstore, and a record store. He had been hovering there since eight-thirty, and if he didn't have a work-shift at ten-thirty, he would have surely stayed there. He grudgingly set off for work, and arrived at ten-thirty-seven, and received a telling off from his boss. He sat down on a chair by the manga, and started to drift off to sleep, when heard a familiar voice, which snapped him out of his sleep.

"What the hell is "Happy Hustle High"?!" said Art, being her usual loud self. Many of the staff and customers in the shop stared at her. This time she was wearing a bright pink starry one-piece short & top outfit, with pink pumps. Her clothes were actually normal (-ish), including the fact that her hair was bright pink, and in the "Agy." Also, Dudley swore she had a shade of violet, as her eye colour, and today, it seemed to be honey-brown. However, next to her, was not the girl Vola. It was someone else entirely. She had the same shape of eyes as Art, and the same cheerful smile. Her silky, dark black/purple hair was clipped up with a giant butterfly clip, and was wearing a relatively normal purple dress, with a white cardigan. _She must be another sister_, thought Dudley

"Art?" said Dudley, rising from the chair, and turning around. She greeted him with a cheerful smile and hug.

"Hi Dud-Ant – I mean Dudley! I'm here!" she exclaimed loudly, while Dudley and the woman, or was it girl? shushed her.

"Art – you'll be kicked out! Hi, I'm Rhea, Art's mother," said Rhea in a whisper, "and you must be – Dudley was it?"

"Yes, Dudley, Dudley Dursley" said Dudley, as he held his hand out to Rhea. Rhea took it, and as she shook it, she thought, _why is that name _so_ familiar? And why is there something about him that doesn't seem right?_

"So Dudley," said Rhea casually, trying to be "_cool_", "do you have any family in London. I mean, you seem very young, and I expect that you live with your parents?"

"Well, actually, I'm not on speaking terms with my mother and father anymore. I – realized a few things. I live by myself. Don't hear much from any of my family." Then, remembering that yesterday Vola used the word "Muggle", and he decided to take a chance by saying; "the only contact I have with any of my family is my cousin Harry."

"What's his last name?" said Art, becoming giddy again.

"Potter, Harry Potter," replied Dudley, as Art and Rhea's mouths fell into an identical "O-Mi-Gosh!" For a minute, there was an awkward silence until Dudley said:

"Are you two really not sisters?" to which Rhea and Art laughed. _I just knew there was something familiar about the name "_Dursley_"_, thought Rhea. _But according to "_Harry Potter: Idol or Idiot_" by Rita Skeeter, Harry and his relatives didn't get on too well._

Dudley, perhaps sensing her thoughts, said "We were never close, but after he – he saved me, I sort of came to know him. I sent him a birthday card a few weeks ago." Throughout this entire exchange, Art hadn't said much until she suddenly blurted out in a loud whisper;

"RHEA – I _told_ you he was special! Just wait 'til Vola finds out about this – "you _could have saved yourself if you wanted to_!"" Rhea and Dudley stared while Art did a perfect impersonation of Vola.

"So… you guys are actually… you know what's?" said Dudley, still unsure if he could trust them.

"You mean Wizards?" said Art loudly, until she got an elbow from Rhea. "Yeah, we are! But you're a muggle – right?"

"If by muggle, you mean non-wizard, yep I am" replied Dudley. Rhea was standing there silently, thinking_, I'm sure he's got some magic in him, _something_! But if he didn't go to Hogwarts – Rhea! You and your weird ideas! _

"Let's go eat something!"said Art, suddenly. "What muggle "chow" shall we dine on this day? Chinese? Pizza? Burgers?" pondered Art, just as her stomach growled.

"How about – fish n' chips?" said Dudley, equally hungry. "Are you okay with that, Rhea?"

"Yep, sure. So Dudley…why aren't you speaking to your parents?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Well, I've got all day…"

* * *

**OOOH! I wonder what happened? Lol. The next chapters going to have alot of flashbacks.**

**_P.S - I'm going over to a friends house for a few nights, so the next chapter's probably going to be up on Tuesday, or Wednesday night. Maybe later. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**TA-DA! Here it is! Review please!**

**A/N: I won't be updating everyday. I'd rather write one really good 1,000 word chapter in a few days, than one really crap 2,500 word chapter a day. Quality than Quantity! Lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

At a deserted street, at nine-thirty in the morning, a young man was hovering by a bookstore, and a record store. He had been hovering there since eight-thirty, and if he didn't have a work-shift at ten-thirty, he would have surely stayed there. He grudgingly set off for work, and arrived at ten-thirty-seven, and received a telling off from his boss. He sat down on a chair by the manga, and started to drift off to sleep, when heard a familiar voice, which snapped him out of his sleep.

"What the hell is "Happy Hustle High"?!" said Art, being her usual loud self. Many of the staff and customers in the shop stared at her. This time she was wearing a bright pink starry one-piece short & top outfit, with pink pumps. Her clothes were actually normal (-ish), including the fact that her hair was bright pink, and in the "Agy." Also, Dudley swore she had a shade of violet, as her eye colour, and today, it seemed to be honey-brown. However, next to her, was not the girl Vola. It was someone else entirely. She had the same shape of eyes as Art, and the same cheerful smile. Her silky, dark black/purple hair was clipped up with a giant butterfly clip, and was wearing a relatively normal purple dress, with a white cardigan. _She must be another sister_, thought Dudley

"Art?" said Dudley, rising from the chair, and turning around. She greeted him with a cheerful smile and hug.

"Hi Dud-Ant – I mean Dudley! I'm here!" she exclaimed loudly, while Dudley and the woman, or was it girl? shushed her.

"Art – you'll be kicked out! Hi, I'm Rhea, Art's mother," said Rhea in a whisper, "and you must be – Dudley was it?"

"Yes, Dudley, Dudley Dursley" said Dudley, as he held his hand out to Rhea. Rhea took it, and as she shook it, she thought, _why is that name _so_ familiar? And why is there something about him that doesn't seem right?_

"So Dudley," said Rhea casually, trying to be "_cool_", "do you have any family in London. I mean, you seem very young, and I expect that you live with your parents?"

"Well, actually, I'm not on speaking terms with my mother and father anymore. I – realized a few things. I live by myself. Don't hear much from any of my family." Then, remembering that yesterday Vola used the word "Muggle", and he decided to take a chance by saying; "the only contact I have with any of my family is my cousin Harry."

"What's his last name?" said Art, becoming giddy again.

"Potter, Harry Potter," replied Dudley, as Art and Rhea's mouths fell into an identical "O-Mi-Gosh!" For a minute, there was an awkward silence until Dudley said:

"Are you two really not sisters?" to which Rhea and Art laughed. _I just knew there was something familiar about the name "_Dursley_"_, thought Rhea. _But according to "_Harry Potter: Idol or Idiot_" by Rita Skeeter, Harry and his relatives didn't get on too well._

Dudley, perhaps sensing her thoughts, said "We were never close, but after he – he saved me, I sort of came to know him. I sent him a birthday card a few weeks ago." Throughout this entire exchange, Art hadn't said much until she suddenly blurted out in a loud whisper;

"RHEA – I _told_ you he was special! Just wait 'til Vola finds out about this – "you _could have saved yourself if you wanted to_!"" Rhea and Dudley stared while Art did a perfect impersonation of Vola.

"So… you guys are actually… you know what's?" said Dudley, still unsure if he could trust them.

"You mean Wizards?" said Art loudly, until she got an elbow from Rhea. "Yeah, we are! But you're a muggle – right?"

"If by muggle, you mean non-wizard, yep I am" replied Dudley. Rhea was standing there silently, thinking_, I'm sure he's got some magic in him, _something_! But if he didn't go to Hogwarts – Rhea! You and your weird ideas! _

"Let's go eat something!"said Art, suddenly. "What muggle "chow" shall we dine on this day? Chinese? Pizza? Burgers?" pondered Art, just as her stomach growled.

"How about – fish n' chips?" said Dudley, equally hungry. "Are you okay with that, Rhea?"

"Yep, sure. So Dudley…why aren't you speaking to your parents?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"Well, I've got all day…"

* * *

**OOOH! I wonder what happened? Lol. The next chapters going to have alot of flashbacks.**

**_P.S - I'm going over to a friends house for a few nights, so the next chapter's probably going to be up on Tuesday, or Wednesday night. Maybe later. _**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - I'm really sorry, but I have like, ZERO inspiration for this story right now! I'm sooo sorry! As soon as I have inspiration. I'll write again. I mean, not even JKR herself can write harry potter constantly w/o planning. She knew what'd happen in book seven when she was planning book one! So I need to decide where this is going, and if it _IS_ going anywhere!**

**I'm open to suggestions ATM!  
**


End file.
